Elementary Motion
by Alex Foster
Summary: Link takes Zelda on a midnight expedition through Hyrule Castle to show her sneaking around and getting away with it isn’t just a child’s game.


Title: Elementary Motion

Author: Alex Foster

Category: Friendship

Rating: PG

Summary: Link takes Zelda on a midnight expedition through Hyrule Castle to show her sneaking around and getting away with it isn't just a child's game.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Nintendo. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: Just a fun little thing I wrote to let the Zelda fandom know I'm not dead. Dedicated to the brown haired girl I knew as a teenager that made me really appreciate the Perseid meteor shower.

…

…

_We do not stop playing because we grow old._

_We grow old because we stop playing._

-Anonymous

…

…

Link pushed against the palace wall and slid deeper into the shadows. He held his breath and watched as the guard walked by.

He was in the inner courtyard of Hyrule Castle and had spent the past hour dodging guards and groundskeepers.

The experience had brought back memories of his childhood when he would sneak through the castle to find Zelda. Together they would slip out of the palace and spend the day in town. Now, however, had he been caught he wouldn't have feared being thrown in the dungeon until he was old and toothless—the worst thing that could happen was a wish of a goodnight or friendly chat from one of the watchmen.

When he was sure the guard was out of earshot, Link turned and looked up to the balcony high above the ground. He felt the stone wall in front of him for the familiar holds and protruding stones. He smiled when he found them. "Same as always," he said.

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, Link began to climb. He had a schedule to keep.

…

…

With a grunt, Link pulled himself over the balcony's rail. He stood and dusted his clothes off. He didn't know if he should be happy or concerned Zelda's security hadn't changed much over the years.

Walking up to the double doors that opened to her chambers, Link drew his belt knife. When he was little, the prospect of finding a way through the locked doors of Zelda's balcony had proved to be an interesting puzzle. Though she never admitted it, Link always suspected Zelda found his many attempts amusing.

It was by accident he discovered the way in. While trying to fix a stuck window in his small home on Hyrule Field, he used his belt knife to force the window up and the idea struck. He waited until nightfall and then climbed to the balcony. Leaving a note on her bureau as proof he had been there and solved the puzzle.

Whether that amused her or not, he never knew for she never spoke of it again.

Dropping to his knees, Link slipped the knife between the small crack where the doors met. Slowly rising to his feet, he kept the knife steady. There was a soft click when the blade lifted the locking hook and knocked it to the side.

Sheathing the knife, Link pushed the doors open. Zelda's bedchamber was dark but he could still make out the shape of her four-poster bed. The lace curtain around the bed blew slightly with the disturbance of the doors opening.

Link crossed the room quickly and silently. He pushed the curtain aside and bent over the Queen of Hyrule.

He put his hand over her mouth. Her eyes snapped immediately open.

"Don't be afraid," he said softly, "it's only me."

The look of alarm gave way to one of annoyance. She mumbled something under his hand.

He removed the hand over her mouth. "I missed that."

"I asked what you were doing here," Zelda hissed, sitting up and gathering the sheets to her chest. "What time is it?"

"The moon just set," Link said.

"That tells me so much."

Link grinned. "It's a few hours before dawn. Now, come on, get out of bed."

"I would prefer not to," she said, rubbing first her eyes then her temples.

"I want to show you something. And no it can't wait until morning," he said anticipating her next question.

Zelda sighed. She shot him a glance that spoke more displeasure than words ever could. "All right, all right." She moved to throw the blankets aside but stopped. "Turn around."

…

…

"May I at least know where we are going?" she asked as they walked down the empty servant passageways.

Link stopped at an intersection. He held his hand up halting her and then peered around the corner. After a moment. "No. Come on; it's clear."

"Of course it's clear," Zelda said following, "it's the middle of the night."

"Actually it is very early morning," Link said.

"I stand humbly corrected. Now—"

Link suddenly wheeled about, covered her mouth, and forced her back around the bend. Zelda didn't bother fighting and let him press her against the cold stone wall. They stood like that for a moment before Link uncovered her mouth and gestured for quiet.

Moving slowly down the corridor, a palace guard on his nightly patrol walked past. Link gripped her arm and tipped his head as the echo of the man's footsteps faded.

"You do know that I'm allowed to walk around the palace?" Zelda asked. "No one is going to stop us."

He flashed her a smile and started up the hall again. "But where would the fun be in that?"

Zelda had to hasten her pace to keep up with him, the hem of her robe dragging against the floor. "This is fun to you?"

"Like it isn't to you."

They passed through a narrow passageway with open windows on either side. He had taken her in a roundabout way to the bridge linking the tallest tower with its nearest twin. Leading her away from the permanent sleeping quarters into the areas reserved for ambassadors and visiting dignitaries.

"I know you, Zelda," he continued. "We used to do this all the time as kids."

"We're not kids any longer," she said tiredly.

Link turned, walking backward to keep to his undisclosed deadline, and held his arms wide. "Who says?"

Zelda waited until his back was again to her before smiling and shaking her head slightly.

Once across the bridge, Link slipped back into the empty servant halls and courier staircases. He bypassed the two main receiving rooms and began climbing to the top of the tower.

There were fewer guards to worry about here. At this time of year the upper levels were completely deserted and men only patrolled the entry levels, now several floors beneath Link and Zelda.

He suddenly stopped, making her draw short to avoid bumping into him, and looked around for a moment. "This way," he said taking off down another service hall. At the far end he stopped by a heavily reinforced door.

Barely breaking stride, Link pressed the lever down and popped the door open. It swung wide and the smell of fresh dew replaced the dusty staleness of the empty corridor.

"Shouldn't that have been locked?" Zelda wondered.

"Shouldn't your bedroom have been locked?" Link countered. "Come on."

Zelda walked a dozen steps into the open air and looked around. They were on one of the massive balconies that wrapped halfway around the curvature of the tower. Ramparts shielded them from most of the wind, but they weren't built high enough to block a dizzying view of the countryside beyond the castle's walls.

She stayed an arm's length away from the edge but stood on her toes to peer over the side. "Now what?" she asked. "And it had better be good."

Link acted as though he didn't hear her. Untying a bundle stashed behind the large door, he came to a rest in the middle of the balcony and unfolded a wool blanket. It billowed a little and finally settled over the smooth floor.

Link kicked the corners with the toe of his boot, stretching the blanket as far as it would go, and then flopped down on it. He glanced over at her as though he couldn't understand why she was still standing.

"You're not serious," she said, walking closer. "There is no way."

Link patted the space next to him. "Hurry before you miss it."

"No. I demand to know what you are playing at."

In answer Link grabbed the hem of her robe and gave it a good tug. "Get down here, Zelda."

She tried to jerk the cloth from his hand. "You are impossible, Link. Do you know that?"

Link thought for a moment and then smiled. "No, I'm quite possible." He lifted her robe and threatened another tug. "Not asking again."

Sighing as loud as she could, Zelda stepped over him and sat beside him on the blanket.

"All the way," he said, drawing each syllable out.

He was wrong. There was nothing remotely possible about him. Zelda lay back on the soft covering, her head coming to a rest along the crook of his arm. She smoothed out her robe and stole a glance over at him.

"Now _this_ would be hard to explain to the staff," he said.

"I'm going back to bed." Zelda moved to sit up but he caught her shoulder and stopped her.

"I'm joking. I brought you out here for a real reason"—he pointed upward—"now watch."

High overhead thousands of little pinpricks of light dazzled across the early morning sky. As he said, the moon had already set leaving no extra light to washout the stars. She could make out several late spring constellations and guide stars.

"It is very lovely, Link," Zelda said. "As far as nighttime skies go, that is. But I don't see the need to wake me—oh."

One of those pinpoints seemed to break free of the others and drop out of sight behind the ramparts. Another quickly followed suit. And a third.

Zelda forgot what she was saying as shooting stars slowly grew in frequency. They radiated from one central area, the cowl of the Ferryman constellation, and shot toward both sides of the sky.

She laughed as two broke apart directly above them and fiery debris flashed hotly before winking out. "That's incredible," she breathed.

"Only two nights a year," Link said, his gaze fixed only on her. "Last night the moon was too bright to see much of anything, but I figured we had about an hour long window tonight.

"You see, sometimes I do have a good—"

"Yes, Link," she cut him off. "You occasionally do exactly the right thing. Not often. But occasionally."

"That just might be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Seriously, I might mist up."

Zelda settled in, nestling instinctively against him. "Shut up, Link. I want to watch the shower."

Smiling into her hair, Link did just that and let her.

**End**


End file.
